


Thirst

by jenniferjun1per



Series: Rebelcaptain Fanfiction Fridays [4]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Pining, Post-Battle of Scarif
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 21:03:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11677023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenniferjun1per/pseuds/jenniferjun1per
Summary: Cassian wants to learn more about Jyn.





	Thirst

**Author's Note:**

> For @therebelcaptainnetwork‘s Fanwork Fridays

Cassian had read her entire dossier, but there was so much more about Jyn Erso he didn’t know.

 

It was a knowledge he thirsted for.

 

He knew she grew up on Lah’mu, but what kind of child had she been? Did she play in the dirt? Did she dream of starships and cities in the clouds?

 

Watching her shake salt onto her food, he wondered if she liked spice too, if she had tasted the most exotic ones that came out of the mines of Kessel.

 

Before their ship would lift off on missions, she would bow her head and clutch the kyber crystal at her chest, and Cassian would wonder what words she whispered under her breath.

 

She always wore her hair up in a tight bun, and he wondered what it looked like when it was down, fanned around her shoulders.

 

He stopped wondering the day she stared back at him, a challenge.

 

He found his voice after that.

 

Long conversations of awkward questions followed, deep into the Yavin night, with hushed voices in the darkness. Returning from missions in silent exhaustion, occasionally broken by a pressing inquiry on Jyn’s preference for blasters (having kept Cassian’s all this time, despite the Alliance attempting to give her one of her own).

 

He asked what she missed.

 

He asked what she liked to eat.

 

He asked what part of the galaxy she loved the most.

 

She had simply smiled, touched his hand and said, “This, this is the part of the galaxy I love the most.”

 

And so he made sure he learned everything. Learned what made her smile so that her face would brighten like twin suns, learned what made her laugh, a sound that made his heart soar. He learned how to touch her, how to hold her so that she leaned into him, her head pressed against his shoulder. He learned how to kiss her, softly and slowly and tenderly, or deeper and more urgent when she wanted it that way. He learned how to make love to her, how to move with her, in her, around her, how to cradle her just so after she was spent, her body limp and lovely in his arms.

 

He soon discovered however, that no matter how much knowledge of her he uncovered, he always thirsted for more.


End file.
